1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover unit for a substrate for an image forming apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cover unit and method for a substrate for an image forming apparatus that comprises an insulator and a conductor disposed outside the insulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image-forming apparatuses such as laser printers, duplicators, and so on are typically provided with a feeder unit for feeding paper to the image forming apparatus, an image forming unit for providing an image on the paper, a delivery unit for delivering the paper on which an image is formed outside the image forming-apparatus, and a cover unit of a substrate. Paper is usually printed using these units.
The conventional image forming apparatus typically includes a feeder unit, a cover unit of a substrate, an image forming unit, a fusing unit and a delivery unit.
The feeder unit includes a feeder tray and a pickup unit, and feeds the paper to a main body of the image forming apparatus.
The image forming unit develops an image on the fed paper, and the fusing unit fuses the image onto the paper using high voltage and high pressure. The delivery unit delivers the paper, on which the image is fused, outside the main body of the image forming apparatus.
The image-forming apparatus as described prints a desired image on the paper through successive processes of charge distribution, exposure, development, transfer, fusing, and so on.
The cover unit of a substrate is installed between the image forming unit and the feeder unit. Also, the cover unit of a substrate comprises a conductive cover unit, and a printed circuit board (PCB or PBA) (hereinafter referred to as a ‘substrate’) installed inside the cover unit. The substrate serves to shield various types of electromagnetic-wave noises generated in electronic components on the substrate, and discharges static electricity generated as the paper is conveyed through a ground means.
Electronic elements are mounted on the substrate. Between the substrate and the cover unit, an insulating sheet is installed. The cover unit is installed in relation to a conveyer path, and a part thereof is grounded so that the cover unit absorbs and discharges the static electricity generated from the conveyed paper.
The conventional cover unit of a substrate as described, however, has drawbacks in that it requires an insulating sheet between the substrate and the cover unit, which causes the manufacturing cost to increase.
Also, due to the installation of the insulating sheet, an additional process is required during the assembly of the cover unit, and this causes the manufacturing process to be complicated. In order to remove the insulating sheet, the substrate and the outer cover unit should be kept apart a certain distance so that lead wires of the components assembled on the substrate are not in contact with the cover unit of the substrate. However, this causes the height of the image forming apparatus including the cover unit of the substrate to be increased, and the size of the image forming apparatus also increases.